


When Somebody Loved Me

by flickawhip



Series: Maria Kanellis Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maria needs love, you give it





	When Somebody Loved Me

\- “I’m just old... and boring...”  
\- “Bullshit!”  
\- You almost spit the word  
\- You grip her shoulders firmly, forcing her to stand still  
\- “You aren’t boring...”  
\- She makes to reply  
\- You silence her gently  
\- “Or old...”  
\- “I’m older than you...”  
\- “Babe....”  
\- You roll your eyes  
\- “That just means you deserve to be loved better...”  
\- “Why?”  
\- “Lady like you? One in a million...”  
\- She’s shy now  
\- You can’t help smiling  
\- You kiss her hairline softly  
\- Pull her into a tight hug  
\- “You are so special ‘Ria...”  
\- “You think so?”  
\- “I know so.”  
\- “How?”  
\- “Jesus ‘Ria...”  
\- You barely stop yourself laughing  
\- “Can’t you tell?”  
\- She’s silent  
\- “I fucking love you....”  
\- She pulls back  
\- Stares at you  
\- “You... love me?”  
\- “Always have.”  
\- You half-shrug  
\- She begins to smile  
\- She’s gorgeous when she smiles  
\- “See? Sexy as all hell...”  
\- “What made you love me?”  
\- “... ‘Ria....”  
\- You sigh  
\- You start to talk shyly  
\- “You have the sweetest manners...”  
\- “I love your smile.”  
\- “Your eyes could make anyone fall in love, you have some seriously sexy eyes...”  
\- “Your accent is so soft...”  
\- You pause then add  
\- “Hell, even your butt is cute...”  
\- She laughs  
\- She’s embarrassed by your honesty  
\- She’s also happy  
\- Very happy  
\- She’s almost glowing  
\- “Kiss me...”  
\- Her request is soft  
\- You smile  
\- You kiss her gently  
\- She whimpers into your lips  
\- You lift her into your arms  
\- Deepen the kiss  
\- You can feel her slip her arms around your neck  
\- Her legs are around your waist  
\- She’s clinging like a Koala bear  
\- You love it  
\- She’s emotional when you pull back  
\- You can’t help kissing her again  
\- “What’s wrong Baby?”  
\- “It’s been so long...”  
\- Her voice is so meek you swear she’ll never feel like that again  
\- Ever  
\- She’s yours now  
\- Yours to love  
\- You’ll give her everything she needs  
\- Always  
\- “Well, then let me love you?”  
\- Your request is soft  
\- She giggles  
\- Bites her lower lip  
\- “Okay...”  
\- You laugh  
\- You kiss her again  
\- “Good...”


End file.
